Recommendation for the V.42bis standard was approved by the International Telegraph and Telephone Consultative Committee on Jan. 31, 1990 as an addition to the v.42 error-correction protocol for modems. The V.42bis standard utilizes a variant of the Lempel-Ziv-Welch (LZW) compression algorithm and describes a data compression standard for use with modems and v-Series data circuit terminating equipment (DCE), including handheld devices such as mobile telephones. The LZW compression algorithm used in the V.42bis compression procedure encodes strings of characters into codewords. During decoding, strings of characters may be generated from received codewords. The V.42bis standard may be implemented in modem hardware, for example, as well as in software that interfaces to a non-compressing modem. In this manner, a device utilizing the V.42bis standard may be adapted to send both compressed and non-compressed data.
In accordance with the V.42bis standard, a plurality of processing commands may be utilized during encoding and/or decoding of a string of characters. A processor operating in a conventional V.42bis environment may execute one processing command in one operating cycle. During encoding and decoding operations that are performed according to the V.42bis standard, there may be processing commands that are continuously repeated during operating cycles of a DCE. In addition, during the encoding and/or decoding operations in a V42bis compliant environment, many types of memory modules may be utilized, such as on-chip and off-chip memory modules. Such continuous repetition of the data processing commands and the execution of one processing command in one operating cycle, as well as the utilization of different types of memory modules, may lead to a significant increase in CPU processing time, CPU overload and reduction in the overall device processing speed and efficiency.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.